


Lucid Dreaming

by FlishFlash121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Family, Lucid Dreaming, bill terrorizing ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: "His lucid state wouldn't last long if he let his emotions in the way."





	Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE this show! And the characters are so much fun to write as well! Enjoy!

Stanford Pines, master of just about everything (according to Mable), holder of answers and secrets that could change the world, and he just now got a grasp of lucid dreaming. If he had figured out how to do this sooner, his psyche would have been much better off.

The wooden floorboard under Ford’s feet creaked as he walked. His eyes darted from left to right in attempts to find a familiar landmark, something he could recognize…

He soon found a symbol. He furrowed his brows and stopped beside it to investigate. Upon observation, he realized it was a pine tree.

His thoughts were met with Dipper as he placed his hand on the symbol. “What does he have to do with this?” He whispered. As he stood there, he soon began to think about his deformity. Six fingers? How weird.

Ford bit his lip, trying to push the negativity and panic down. His lucid state wouldn't last long if he let his emotions in the way.

After a little more wandering and pondering, he heard a gravely familiar giggle. With a sigh, he turned around to face what he knew was coming.

“Good ole sixer. What made you think you were in control of this?”

“What do you want with me, Bill? You're supposed to be dead.” Ford clenched his fists.

Bill let out another ominous giggle. “You know my spirit will never die, even if my physical form is destroyed.”

“Show yourself, Cypher!” He called out, looking around to find the demon.

This time, a maniacal laugh. “Oh, Fordsy. You're so pushy.” Bill said as he materialized out of thin air.

Ford ran a hand through his hair. “Well, we’re both here. What do you want?”

“Oh, the usual stuff. Just wanting to know how you are… also, how are the kids?” He inspected his hand, looking to get a reaction out of Ford.

He cleared his throat. “They're fine.”

“Aw, I need more than that, sixer! Give me details! Since I'm not strong enough yet to enter their dreams, I can only find out through you!” He came closer and tapped the top of his head with his cane.

Ford angrily swiped at the cane above his head. “You’ll never be strong enough to reach either of them. Besides, I know it's me you want.” He glared.

Bill laughed again. “Right you are! Looks like Mr. IQ kept his brains,” the demon threw his cane aside and rested his arm on Ford’s shoulder. “But, I will promise this- for as long as you live, I will make sure you never have a good nights sleep, ever again.” He lowered the pitch of his voice to a growl as he conjured up an air horn and began blowing it beside his ear.

\---

Ford jerked awake with a small gasp. After looking around to make certain of his surroundings, he let out a sigh and took off his glasses.

“Morning, poindexter.” He heard Stan say as he walked into the living room.

“Good morning, I guess.” He fell back and looked up at what he could make out of the ceiling.

“Put your glasses on, you'll get a headache, and we ran out of medicine yesterday.” His brother said as he plopped into his chair.

Ford grunted as he slid his glasses back on. “Stanly, have you ever tried lucid dreaming?”

“Languid… what?” He looked to Ford right as he was about to turn on the television.

“Lucid dreaming,” he sat up, “it's where you can control your dreams and do what you wish.”

Stan shrugged. “Nope, but it sounds cool. Why do you ask?”

“I tried it last night, and Bill was in my dream.” He answered.

Stan sighed softly. “Don't worry about that dorito. He's trying to play with your head, that's all. Also, I thought you said you could control it?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes I can. Even after we got rid of him, he still lives. I fear he might become a threat again.” Ford got up and walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, Stanford,” his brother got up and sat with him at the table. “If you think that thing might become a threat again, just remember that we’ve beat him many times, and we can do it again.”

He gave a slight nod just as Dipper and Mabel came tromping down the stairs. “You’ll never guessed my dream guys!” Mabel yelled as she sat on the floor with Waddles.

“Yeah? What was it, kid?” Stan looked to her with a smile.

Ford, who was bracing himself for something about Bill, was relieved when he heard, “I was in a land made out of pancakes!”


End file.
